dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra TV
Ultra TV is an international digital satellite channel that airs women's entertainment, movies, news, and adult entertainment. It was launched on September 22, 1997. 1995-1997 (Prelaunch) Ultra TV signed a patent in October 29, 1995. Its original slogan was intented to be "Dynamic Television". Due to lack of funds, the channel was not launched until September 22, 1997. Ultra prelaunch logo 2 1995.png|Another prelaunch logo, c. 1996. Changed from "Dynamic Television" to "We dare to be different". Ultra TV prelaunch logo 3 1995.png|Another prelaunch logo, used from December 1996 until March 1997. Became rainbow logo, then slogan was "The Next Generation of Television". Ultra prelaunch logo 4 1995.png|This logo was used from March to May 1997. Ultra prelaunch logo 5 1995.png|Used from May to June 1997. Final ultra tv prelaunch.PNG|Used from June until September 1997. Ready to launch, note its resemblance to the first on-air logo. 1997-1999 On September 22, 1997, Ultra TV was launched. The logo was designed by Pentagram and the idents where done by Paul Rand. Ultra TV Generic ident 1997.png|First ident, 1997. Ultra Halloween Ident 1997.png|This one was used in Halloween 1997 and 1998. ultratv testcard.PNG|Testcard, used from 1997 until 2013. It resembles the Test Card F. Ultra TV Testcard J November 1998.png|Another Testcard, used from 1998 until 2013. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 1997.png|Preteen ident, the longest running ident. 1999-2001 An improved logo was designed in 1999 by the same company above and debuted on June 21, 1999. This logo was used when it shifted from a premium, commercial-free international analog cable service to a basic digital satellite ad-supported global channel. ultra new screenshot.JPG|Ian McCullogh, presenter for Ultra News from since 1997, as he appears in a screenshot from June 12, 2000. Ultra TV ident 1999 1.png|1999 ident. Purely CGI. Ultra TV ident 1999 2.png|Halloween Special Ident, 1999. The slogan was temporarily changed to "A Spooky Channel". Ultra TV Ident 1999 3.png|An alternative ident (Cornucopia) used in Thanksgiving 1999 and 2000. (USA only) Ultra News screen shot September 3, 1999.png|Julian Aalens, news presenter in Sept. 3, 1999. He placed first in the online "Sexiest Male Presenter" in 2001. Ultra TV ident 1999 4.png|This ident was only used on July 4 in 1999 and 2000 (USA only). Ultra News screenshot August 16, 1999.png|Pallmer Singh for Ultra News, August 16, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 17, 1999.png|Tina Reyes-Brocovich, August 17, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 18, 1999.png|Miya Toffin, in August 18, 1999. Ultra TV Girl Ident 2000 1.png|Used to promote The Powerpuff Girls in 2000. Ultra News screenshot August 19, 1999.png|Markus Scheltz, Aug. 19. 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 20, 1999.png|Anna Stonewaite, for Sports, Aug. 20, 1999. Ultra News screenshot August 21, 2000.png|Charmaine Gupta, NFL (USA only), Aug. 21, 2000. Ultra News screenshot August 22, 2000.png|Powerpuff Girls News Prank, Aug. 22, '00. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 1999.png 2001-2004 When the channel's ratings suddenly declined in late-2000, Ultra TV commisioned Troika Design Group to do the logo and the idents to recover its ratings that were lost in 2000. That was deemed very effective. Ultra TV debuted its new look on May 4, 2001. The first idents where done by Novocom. The 2002 idents were designed by Lambie-Nairn and debuted on September 2, 2002. From December 2003-March 2004, many people in the world submitted designs for the idents, with the alternative logo. These submitted idents were animated by Lambie-Nairn and aired from April 2, 2004 until September 26, 2004. Idents ultratv 2001 ident.JPG|This ident, used from 2001-2002, was designed by GRFX/Novocom. That was the generic ident for Ultra TV until 2002. ultratv 2002 ident personalised.PNG|The 2002 black-and-white ident, used from 2002 until 2004 during the 'tv.personalised' era. Ultra 5 Years Logo 2002.png|5th anniversary logo (2002). ultratv 2004 ident early April 2004.JPG|One of the 900+ idents that were broadcast from April until September 2004. ultratv logo 2004 from 2001.PNG|Alternate logo from April to September 2004. The shadow box was removed. Ultra Cow ident 2004.png|Cow ident, 2004. Designed by a dairy farmer after branding his cow. Ultra paint ident 2004.png|Paint ident, 2004. Looks likes BBC2's ident from 1991. Ultra TV green field and blue sky ident 2001.png|Sky and field ident, 2001. Ultra Pizza ident 2004.png|Pizza ident. Designed when a customer saw an unusual pattern on his pizza. Ultra Brick ident 2004.png|Brick ident, 2004. Somebody painted a grafitti on this wall in an alley. Ultra Scribbles ident 2004.png|Scribbles ident, 2004. Done by preschool students. Ultra Alarm Clock Ident 2004.png|Alarm clock ident, 2004. One of the 900+ animated idents. Ultra Shadow ident 2004.png|Shadows ident, 2004. A stop-motion ident. Ultra Clouds Ident 2004.png|Clouds ident, 2004. Filmed above Canterbury Plains, CGI created by two Japanese exchange students. Ultra Cake Ident 2004.png|Cake ident, 2004. Become viral after posted on Ultra TV's website. Ultra TV Clock Store ident 2001.png|Clock shop ident, 2001. Although Novocom mostly specializes in CG animation, this one makes use of both live-action and CGI. Ultra TV Dinner Ident 2002.png|Dinner , 2002. The second ident aired, after the "Beach" ident. Ultra Crab Legs Ident 2004.png|Crab ident, 2004. Who did that? It was found in a seafood restaurant in Greece! Ultra Thunderstorm Ident 2004.png|Thunderstorm ident, 2004. Filmed right after a storm. Ultra Fireplace Ident 2004.png|Fireplace ident, 2004. The earliest ident submitted (it was uploaded on New Year's Eve. Ahh Christmas!). Ultra Disco Ball Ident 2004.png|Disco ball ident, 2004. Filmed in a disco! Ultra Spaghetti Ident 2004.png|Spaghetti ident, 2004. We loved it!!! Ultra TV Gears Ident 2001.png|Gears ident, 2001. Novocom's almost "bloop"! Used for movies. Ultra Bandage Ident 2004.png|Bandage ident, 2004. The founder's friends were on a holiday when they saw it. Ultra Lava Lamp Ident 2004.png|Lava lamp ident, 2004. It looks like BBC Two's "I Love '70s" bumper in 2000. Ultra TV Lava Lamps Ident 2001.png|Lava lamps ident, 2001. This used to be Novocom's most creative ident until 2002. Ultra TV Ballerina Class Ident 2002.png|Ballet class ident, 2002. Mainly used in children's programming and telenovelas (Spanish-language Mexican soap-operas). Ultra Giraffe Ident 2004.png|Giraffe ident, 2004. Used for documentary programming. Ultra Sunrise Ident 2004.png|Sunrise ident, 2004. Used especially before Gone with the Wind (1939) Ultra Blood Ident 2004.png|Blood ident, 2004. Used ONLY before the RKO erotic thriller Bleed! Bleed! Bleed! (1999) Ultra TV 10th Grade ident 2002.png|10th Grade Class ident, 2002. It was captured in a middle school. Ultra Window Wiping Ident 2004.png|Window wiping ident, 2004. Looks like it was made in the 90's. Ultra Cheeseburger Ident 2004.png|Cheeseburger ident, 2004. A Cuban immigrant came to find a cheeseburger meal. Ultra TV Island Ident 2001.png|Tropical Island ident, 2001. Might be Novocom's almost "bloop" again. Ultra TV Post Office Ident 2001.png|Post office ident, 2001. Used for documentaries, including Blue Planet. Ultra TV Airplane Ident 2001.png|Airplane ident, 2001. Thankfully, not Novocom's "bloop". Taken in Alaska, edited with CGI. Ultra TV Spider Ident 2001.png|Spider ident, 2001. Used for educational programmes. Ultra Powerpuff Girls Ident 2004.png|This ident was used before episodes of The Powerpuff Girls in 2004. Ultra TV Drunk Ident 2001.png|Beach, or "Drunk" ident, 2001. Must be Novocom's bloop! Oops, Novocom did it again!?!? Ultra Lion Ident 2004.png|Lion ident, 2004. Also for documentaries. Ultra TV Sinking Ident 2001.png|Sinking ident, 2001. Surely another bloop ident! Ultra TV Cliff Ident 2001.png|Cliff ident, 2001. Made especially for adventure programmes. Ultra TV Pumpkin Patch Ident 2002.png|Pumpkin Patch ident, 2002. Thanksgiving Special Ident, used only in USA. Ultra TV Powerpuff Girls Ident 2001.png|This ident was used before episodes of The Powerpuff Girls in 2001. Ultra Math Ident 2004.png|Math ident, 2004. Used before educational programming. Submitted by high-school students in the Philippines. Ultra Car Air Freshener Ident 2004.png|Car Air Freshener ident, 2004. Maybe the driver got dizzy...? Ultra Igloo Ident 2004.png|Igloo ident, 2004. It was first seen in Greenland. Ultra Watermelon Ident 2004.png|Watermelon ident, 2004. A hot, sunny day didn't stop them from eating dessert. Ultra Preteen Ident 2004.png|Preteen's Bedroom ident, 2004. Maybe his bedroom was too weird... Ultra Mountain Ident 2004.png|Mountain ident, 2004. Is that surely Mount Everest? But melting snow caps! Ultra Gears Ident 2004.png|Gears ident, 2004. Same as above, but not in factory. Seen outdoors. Ultra Threat Detected Ident 2004.png|"Threat Detected!", or Computer Virus ident, 2004. Starts as a computer monitor, then a screenshot. Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2001.png Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2002.png 2004-2006 On September 26, 2004, Ultra TV received another overhaul, which inverted the colours, added a circle, and used Gotham font. This logo was designed by Razorfish. 2006-2009 This logo debuted on March 1, 2006, when Ultra TV had minor changes to the logo by adding a bevel, designed by the same company. Also, on that day, a new cyborg mascot (called in same name) was launched. 166-CyBorg-Drone-Avatar-Creature-Free-Vector-Clipart-Illustration.jpg|'Ultra', the mascot in 2006, used until 2013. ultratv bug.GIF|On-screen bug used in 2006, until 2013 ultratv coming up.JPG|Timetable from August 13, 2007. Ultra 10 Years Logo.png|10th anniversary logo (2007). 2009-2012 A simpler logo, based on the channel's on-screen bug, was launched on April 6, 2009. The bug's wordmark was changed from just 'ultra' to 'ultratv.tv', Ultra TV's website url since 1997. This logo was designed by Red Bee Media. ultratv hd first.PNG|Ultra TV's first HDTV logo, used from 2010-2011 ultratv hd_2.PNG|Ultra TV's second HDTV logo, used from 2011, but lasted for only one year. ultratv +1 first.PNG|UltraTV+1's logo, used from 2010-2012. ultratv 2nd bug.GIF|On-screen bug used from 2009 until 2013. Note the 'Ultra' wordmark was changed to the website url (ultratv.tv). Ultra on-screen 2009.PNG|A screenshot with the current on-screen bug. Ultra Red Beetle Ident 2009.png|Red Beetle ident, 2009. Ultra Solar System Ident 2009.png|Solar System ident, 2009. Ultra Preteen Ident 2009.png 2012-2013 A completely new logo, which resembles a smartphone app (like 's), was designed by Moira and debuted on May 1, 2012. It was done to refresh the channel's image for the youth and the masses. However, the on-screen bug was still used in tandem with the 2012 logo. Idents ultratv ident 2013_1.JPG|Generic Ident, 2012 ultratv ident 2013_2.JPG|Green Ident, 2012 ultratv ident 2013_3.JPG|Laser Ident, 2012 ultratv ident 2013_4.JPG|Green Ident V.2, 2012 ultratv ident 2013_5.JPG|Rainbow Ident, 2012 Ultra Productions 2012 logo.png|Generic Ident V.2, 2012 Ultra TV Orange Lines Ident 2012.png|Orange Ident, 2012 Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2012.png Additional images ultratv hd new.PNG|Logo of Ultra TV HD in 2012-2013 ultratv +1 new.PNG|Ultra TV +1's logo in 2012-2013 ultra mascot final.JPG|The cyborg mascot's final incarnation in 2012. Extinct since 2013. 2013-present (Most countries), 2013-2014 (USA and the Philippines) On September 1, 2013, Ultra TV introduced the new logo, which was designed by Chermayeff & Geismar & Haviv, However, the cyborg mascot was dropped, the on-screen bug was updated accordingly, and the slogan is still used today. ULTRA2013plus1.png ULTRA2013HD.png Ultra TV Preteen Ident 2013.png Ultra Magnetic U Ident.png|Magnetic "U" ident, 2013. Ultra PMTGA Ident.png|This ident used to promote "PAC-MAN and the Ghostly Adventures", 2013 2014- (tentative; USA and Philippines only) In October 12, 2013, it was announced that a leaked logo would be inaugurated in March 2014, to be used only in selected NTSC regions, namely: United States of America, and the Philippines. They thought that the logo resembled a smiley face more than the current logo. The USA version will use the slogan "so:ultra", while Ultra TV Philippines will broadcast Filipino-language programming, aside from English programming. The Philippine slogan will be "Type ko ang Ultra!" Selected adult programming will be removed in Ultra Philippines. Font used in the logo will be Museo. Idents will show CGI "rose petals" (actually animated 3D discs) and will be designed by beeld.motion. ultra hd 2014 tentative.png|HD logo (tentative) ultra +1 2014 tentative.png|On-demand logo (tentative). Slogans #1995-1996: Dynamic Television (unused) #1996: We Dare to Be Different (unused) #1996-1997: The Next Generation of Television (unused) #March-May 1997: Television With A Different Purpose (unused) #May-June 1997: We're different from any TV network (unused) #June-Sept. 1997 (final): See a new dimension in television (proposed) #1997-1999: Something new on television! #1999-2000: A Different Channel #2000: Make it better. #2001-2002: Ultra TV. Now made even better! #2002-2004: tv.personsalised #2004-2006: New Face, New Attitude. (taken from IBC's slogan used from 2002 until 2003). #March-December 2006: The channel for the youth and the young-at-heart. (Used to promote the new mascot, Ultra, which is a cyborg). #2007-2009: Feel young forever #2008-2009 (secondary): make.it.personalised (Placeholder slogan, which is a combination of the 2000 and 2002 slogans). #2009-2012: Get connected. #January-September 2012: Let's click! #September 1~2 2012:Click@u(used to promote the 2012 logo) #September 2012-present: We're clicking with you. #September 2013-present:'' What does Ultra say? (To promote the new logo) (resmable the Ylvis's "What does the fox say?") #March 2014-(tentative, USA): ''so:ultra #March 2014-(tentative, Philippines): Type ko ultra! (The Philippine version will start Filipino programming, along with English programming.) Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional Television International networks Category:Ultra Limited Category:Ultra TV